1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus, an image formation method, and an image formation program embodied on a computer readable medium, and more particularly to an image formation apparatus capable of receiving emails, an image formation method executed in the image formation apparatus, and an image formation program embodied on computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, so-called MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) including functions of a scanner, a printer, a copier and a facsimile machine has emerged. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-99215 discloses a printing method of performing print processing on data attached to an email, when the email is received by MFP having an email address assigned thereto.
However, in the printing method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-99215, in order to print multiple copies, the number of copies has to be mentioned in the body of an email when the email is created.
On the other hand, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-13632 discloses an electronic meeting system connected to a network. The electronic meeting system includes registration means for receiving reservation information concerning a meeting and registering the same. The number of participants in the meeting can be set in the reservation information. The electronic meeting system further includes means for regularly checking whether a meeting material file used in the meeting is received or not and, if the meeting material file is received, preliminarily printing copies of the file according to the number of participants in the meeting before the opening of the meeting.
However, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-13632, when copies of the meeting material file are preliminarily printed according to the number of participants in the meeting before the opening of the meeting, the number of participants in the meeting has be set beforehand. Therefore, when the number of participants in the meeting is erroneously set, it is impossible to print copies of the meeting material file according to the participants in the meeting.